Traffic reporters may rely on traffic information made available by government agencies. Also, online traffic reporting resources may suffer from infrequent updates, data entry errors, or delayed data input. These factors cause the traffic reporter to fail to timely report a major traffic incident or congestion, or continue to report an incident or congestion well after the incident or congestion has been cleared. Therefore, providing real time, accurate traffic information, such as for use in a navigation system, is a continuing effort.